


Wings

by Mokyo



Series: Love Yourself: Her, Tear, Answer [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: Through Euphoria, unknowingly a pair of wings was gained.Their fates are intertwined through the good times together, but also the tough times. When you're given a second chance, to fix the mistakes that led you, and the people you care for down a dark path, how far would you go to save the people you love, when everything is lost? When you know your fate, how do you go about changing a path that’s set in stone?“I’ll do anything.”The ages of the gods is dying, and the gods aren’t leaving, without a fight.Takes place six years after “Euphoria”





	1. Neo Generation

Hakuno looks up from the text she’s reading, as loud footsteps and voices can be heard coming in her direction.

She looks over at the young sleeping blond haired boy to her left on her bed,praying that this commotion doesn’t wake up the four year old.

“Princess! You can’t go inside your mothers chambers like this! The young prince is sleeping!”

So it’s exactly as she thought then. Her daughter is back home, after her two week stay away from Uruk, in Ur.

A door flings open, and in comes a tall, short blonde haired woman, dressed in a bright yellow men’s tunic.

She meets those same bright crimson eyes, as her fathers. Strong and determined.

That’s when she notices it. Her daughters face, and arms are covered in blood.

“Aea….” Hakuno starts.

“I have returned home mother!” Aea smiles brightly, at Hakuno.

“You’re filthy.” Hakuno comments, finally standing up from Caster’s desk.

“What are you doing mother?” Aea steps closer, to Hakuno, attempting to put her arms around her.

“I’m trying to get you to go take a bath, Aea!” Hakuno explains as gently as she can. “You’re covered in blood, what in the world were you up to?!”

“Oh this?” Aea looks at her arms, as if she’s forgotten, exactly what the liquid on her skin was.

“I was hunting, with the boy father forced me to go see for two weeks in Ur. We found an animal, and the kid couldn’t kill the animal, so I had to.” Aea sighs exasperated.

“Once I saw how boring he was, I left. Seriously mother, all of these men are boring, even in the military no one can keep up with me in battle, and they think they can keep up with me in bed?” The blonde laughs. “This is why girls are more fun to toy with than men.”

Okay, Hakuno has heard enough. She doesn’t really care what her daughter does, as long as she’s safe and happy, but she shouldn’t talk about people like that!

“Aea, you can’t talk about people in that manner. You’re twenty-two, you should know better!”

“I’m just playing mother!~” Aea turns her attention to the sleeping boy on the bed. “How is Eluti?” Motioning her head to the boy fast asleep. “Where are the other boys?”

“Eluti is fine. He’s just tired. Kashid, and Ludari, are at their lessons, and Akiya is with your Appa.”

“Me and Nungal wanted to be the only set of twins.” Aea pouts. “But Appa had to ruin it with Kashid, and Ludari.”

“Speaking of your brother,” Hakuno brushes Aea’s hair back from her face. “Go see Nungal, after you bathe. Your Papa, should be with Nungal, while he’s getting his tattoo.”

Ah, that’s right, Aea damn near forgot, Nungal is getting his tattoo for Enki. He’s supposed to dedicate himself to Enki in the next few days, and then give his first speech to the people, that night.

“You also need to tell your father, how it went with that boy. I’m assuming from what you’re telling me, it didn’t go so well.”

Aea looks down at her small tattoo of a snake on her right forearm. She bleed and cried, just for this small tattoo.

She can only imagine how much pain Nungal must be feeling right now.

She’ll go tease him for a bit.

“You should come with me, mother!”

Hakuno shakes her head no. “I can’t, I have to stay here and finish reading these reports, and Archer will probably return soon with Akiya, when he needs to be fed.”

The truth is, she just doesn’t want to hear Nungal in pain.

“Hmm…okay, mother.” Aea takes a few steps toward the door. “I’ll return for dinner, with you and the other boys!~”

“Take a bath, Aea.” Hakuno sighs as she the door closes. These kids, are too much like their father she decided as she sits back down to finish her work.

Maybe she can actually finish some of Caster’s work, before another member of her family interrupts her.

“Stop whining.” Caster Gilgamesh orders, hearing another yell come from his oldest son, Ur-Nungal.

“Easy for you to say, father when-” He cringes, as the turtle shell the priests are using, prick his skin again. “When you’ve already done this!”

“It’s only the outline.” Caster reminds his son. “You have yet to get your tattoo filled in.”

There’s more to this?! Nungal inwardly groans.

“You’re fine.” Gilgamesh assures his son. “This is tradition, Nungal. It’s important that you have this done, before your speech.”

And his father just has to remind him of that.

“King Gilgamesh is right.” One of the priests speak up. “High Prince Ur-Nungal, as a servant of Enki, your patron god, I must remind you, that to dedicate yourself fully to Enki, you must get this artwork done on your body. It is tradition for males in Uruk, to have artwork on various parts of their body. Even your father has done so.”

Nungal glances at his Caster father’s tattoos on his arms. Those had to hurt.

“Have you practiced your speech lately?” Caster asks, for what has to be the hundredth time this week.

“Remind me why, I have to talk to the people again?”

“Our people need to get used to you.”

“They see me in town all of the time.”

“With your siblings. Not as high prince Nungal.”

Nungal rolls his chocolate eyes, before settling them onto his pet lion Ea, whose sleeping comfortably next to him, on the ground.

“At least someone is comfortable…” Nungal mutters.

“I thought I heard whining!” A familiar loud voice, comes from the other side of the room.

“Fuck off, Aea.” Nungal says in their mothers native language.

“Ouch. That’s the way you greet me, after not seeing your sister for two weeks?” Nungal notices that she’s holding one of his siblings in her arms.

“You were probably sleeping with both men and women. Doing nothing useful, as usual.” Nungal retorts.

“Sumerian.” Caster hisses. “Speak our language.” Caster, takes the young boy who can’t be much older than eight months from, Aea’s arms.

“Sorry Papa!~” Aea smiles, heading over to where Nungal is. “Whoa, you’re getting a tattoo of Kulullû?”

“It’s Marduks pet, you might too stupid to remember, but Marduk is Enki’s son.”

“Father! Nungal is being moody again!” Aea whines.

Caster brings a hand up to his face, as he holds their youngest son, Akiya.

“Twenty-two. You both are twenty-two, and still act like teenagers!” Caster scolds. “You both are setting a bad example, for your siblings.”

That got both of them to be quiet for a moment, until Nungal groans again, as the priests prick his back.

“What a baby.” Aea sits down next to Ea, petting her brothers pet lion a bit.

“How did it go with, the prince of Ur, Aea?” Caster questions, holding Akiya close to his chest.

“He’s boring. He can’t keep up with me, so I left a day early. I don’t like him.” Aea complains.

“Aea, you can’t keep doing that. We must find you a suitor-”

“Appa says I don’t have to get married, if I don’t want to!” Aea argues. “I want to go back to being in the army, Papa! I like fighting, I can’t stand being in one spot! I want to fall in love normally, like you did! It’s not fair.”

“Boys are boring.” Aea turns her attention back to Ea.

Caster sighs. This girl, she doesn’t understand they have to form an alliance with Ur sooner, rather than later, to avoid possible war.

He’ll try to explain that to his daughter again later. “I’m assuming your mother gave you, Akiya then?”

“No, Appa did. Said he had to go pick up the other two boys from their lessons, with the mages. Eluti is with mother, taking a nap.”

Of course. Honestly, Caster is a bit surprised, that Archer gave Hakuno a break from the baby in his arms.

The kid must have started crying or something, and Aea just happened to be there to take Akiya, off of Archer’s arms.

“My king, the outline of the high prince’s tattoo,  is done.” The head priest speaks up. “The sun is setting soon. Would you like to continue this tomorrow?”

Caster nods his head. “That is fine. You all are dismissed.”

The priests of Enki bow to Gilgamesh first, then to Nungal. “High prince, have one of your servants, rub the ointment we gave your father, on your back, before you fall asleep this evening.”

Nungal nods his head, finally sitting up for the first time in eight hours. “Thank you, for all of your hard work.”

The priests finally bow to Aea, before leaving. “Princess.”

They sit quietly for a moment, before a loud laugh, is heard from outside.

Dammit, Caster cringes his younger self is here.

“Let me open the door, you two! You both are much too short!”

A moment later, and two blonde boys rush in the room, heading straight for Aea, tackling her.

“Archer.” Caster stands up, still holding Akiya in his arms.

“Kashid, Ludari!” Aea exlaims.

“We missed you!” Both boys exclaim at once.

“I came to see how Nungal was doing, before I returned to our chambers, but it seems I was too late.”

“The outline, of his tattoo is done." Caster motions for Sian to come stand next to him.

“Hmm, I suppose it looks acceptable.” Archer mummers, turning Nungal around, to look at his unfinished tattoo.

“It will look better, once it is filled in, father.” Nungal promises.

“There are worse gods, that you could devote yourself too.” Archer calls out the two young boys names, who are now trying to wrestle Aea to the ground, before finishing what he has to say. “Like Ishtar for example.”

Nungal doesn’t want to admit it, but his Archer father is right. He would never devote himself to Ishtar.

“Hungry.” Nungal complains, holding his stomach.

As if cue, that child in Caster’s arms starts to cry.

“Caster would have you work yourself to death, Nungal. My son that my other self is holding is hungry as well, it would seem.”

Caster gives his younger self, before deciding to let the insult go. It’s not worth it to get into an argument in front of all these kids.

“Let’s return to mother then.” Nungal starts to head towards the door.

“Wait for us, big brother!” The other set of twins run after, Nungal.

“Aea.” Caster passes off, the crying child to his daughter, on her way out, leaving him by himself.

Peaceful. That’s what this feeling is.

It must always stay this way. The ten of them. The two sets of twins, and the other two boys, Enkidu, his younger self, himself, and Hakuno.

He concludes that Ruler must have been lying to Hakuno. Even if Archer did feed her the herb of immortality the moment they returned to Uruk, nothing bad has happened. In fact, Hakuno’s been at her happiest, since they’ve returned to Uruk.

He won’t allow anything terrible to happen, they won’t go down Ruler’s path.

There’s no time for failure.


	2. Whiplash

“Sit down!” Hakuno orders the two young twins, Kashid, and Ludari, who are currently chasing each other, around the large dining room.

“Here you go, mother. A present for you.” Aea hands off her youngest brother, Akiya, to her mother.

Hakuno is a bit surprised, by the sudden exchange, but holds Akiya close to her chest, in order to calm the child down.

“My queen.” Caster Gilgamesh presses his lips to Hakuno’s.

Hakuno smiles up at Caster, as she watches Archer Gilgamesh pick up both of the small twins, and sits them down on soft cushions forcefully. Scolding them both, for not listening to the first time, Hakuno told the two blond haired boys to sit down, quietly.

“I have to feed this one.” She motions at the small child in her arms.

Caster Gilgamesh frowns. “You should let your handmaidens do that. Hakuno, it’s our last child, you’ve done enough-”

“You know that, I don’t like other people taking responsibility for, something I’ve done.” Hakuno shakes her head.

“It’s normal. It’s how the world works here, my queen you should know this by now.”

“I’ve gotten through most of your reports.” Hakuno changes the subject. “How is Sian?”

“You shouldn’t have done that either.” Caster sighs, exasperated. “Nungal is fine.” Caster shouts Ur-Nungal’s name loudly, signaling that Gilgamesh wants his oldest son, to come stand where he is.

Nungal loudly groans. Dammit, he was just about to start eating! That action, earned Nungal a small slap on the back of his head, from his Archer father.

“Is that how you act when, you are called on?!”

Nungal rubs the back of his head as he stands up, ignoring Archer Gilgamesh’s complaints about his behavior.

“Yes, father?” Nungal hopes whatever Caster needs from him, isn’t something that will take forever and a day, like usual.

Caster doesn’t respond, instead turning Nungal’s body around, so that Hakuno, can see the outline of their sons tattoo.

Hakuno’s eyes scan the extremely dark tattoo on Nungal’s back. She notices how red Nungal’s back is also.

“Are you sure, that he’s okay? That looks like it hurt a lot.”

“He’ll be sore for a couple of days, but he’ll be fine.” Caster Gilgamesh locks eyes with Nungal. “Right?”

Nungal nods his head yes. “It is as father said, mother. I am feeling quite sore, but since I heal quickly, I’ll be fine soon.” Nungal looks down at the boy in his mothers arms.

“Do you want me to hold him, while you eat real quick mother?”

That’s surprising. Sian dispite being the oldest, has only held one of his younger brothers, when they were this small once, and that was Kashid. When his younger brother started crying in his arms, he instantly handed his new younger brother back, to Hakuno. Then declaring that “He’ll never have kids.” before awkwardly storming off.

Caster Gilgamesh laughs. “Are you sure, boy? If I remember correctly, the last time you held a child this small, it nearly traumatized you.”

Nungal resists the urge to roll his brown eyes. “I’m still not ever going to have kids. It’s just that mother, has her hands full with the other boys, she deserves to eat in peace for once. Even more so, because everyone is here for once.”

That’s true. Hakuno hadn’t thought about it, until Nungal said something, but this is the fist time, everyone has been together in one room, in months. Aea has been travelling, damn near everywhere in Mesopotamia, with Enkidu for her studies, and because she’s a top tier solider in the army, much to both Gilgamesh annoyance. Nungal has been busy in general, following Caster or Archer around, leaving her mostly alone with Archer, and the four young boys.

“Hold out your arms, Sian.” Hakuno says gently.  

Nungal does as he’s told, looking a bit nervous as he does so.

Much to Hakuno’s surprise, the child is her arms, Akiya, is actually holding out his arms, to go to his older brother, and has stopped crying for a moment.

“Ah!~ Who is that boy?” Hakuno laughs a bit.

Caster Gilgamesh watches as Hakuno smiles, and laughs with his oldest son. Still looking exactly the same, as she was when she was seventeen.

It’s the effects of the herb that Archer Gilgamesh gave her, the moment they returned to Uruk. Caster can’t lie and say that he doesn’t have some….concerns to say the least, about the fact that Archer acted impulsively, in the first place.

Hakuno once joked about how she still looks the same, as she did when she was a teenager saying, “Sian must have inherited his baby face from me.”

Archer left the room soon after.

“Gil!” Hakuno breaks Caster out of his thoughts, as he feels Hakuno grab his hand.

Once Caster meets her chocolate eyes, she frowns a bit. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Caster quickly composes himself. “Apologies. I was just thinking about what me and the boy,” Dammit, he should specify which boy. “Nungal. I was contemplating about what myself, and Nungal have to achieve in less than two days.” He grips Hakuno’s hand tighter as he leads Hakuno to the table, where food is being placed.

“Nungal __has__ to get his tattoo finished tomorrow. We are on a time limit. Then he must go make a sacrifice to Enki. We also have guests coming to celebrate with him. It’s mine and your responsibility to entertain them, as much as I would not like you to do this.”

Hakuno takes a seat to Archer. “You’re thinking too much. Just relax for a moment, and eat. You have to be hungry, when was the last time you’ve eaten?”

“Hah!” Archer laughs loudly. “If my boring Caster self, wishes to worry his head off, then you should let him. This whole coming of age ceremony or whatever the hell this is, is just to appease the gods.”

Caster shoots a glare at his younger self. “That is not it, Archer. It is to get the people used to seeing, Nungal as high prince, rather than just my son.”

Archer snorts, as he picks up a piece of fish, turning his attention to the four year old that’s sitting next to him, on his right side.

“Eluti, child. Eat.”

“Appaaaa!” Eluti whines.

“Don’t argue with me. How are you going to grow, if you refuse to eat? You’ll be short, like your mother.”

Hakuno swears she could hear Caster let out a small laugh of his own. She’s not short! Just anyone would be short compared to Gilgamesh.

In any case, Archer’s slight scolding did the trick, Eluti finally takes a bite of the fish, Archer is holding up.

“Good.” Archer smiles satisfied.

“Beer.” Aea calls out to one of the female servants, who nod instantly, bowing before scurrying off.

“I want beer too!” Kashid, stands up, adjusting his white robe.

“Sit down.” Caster hisses.

“You three kids get milk.” Nungal teases, as he holds Akiya in one arm, as he grabs some bread, and beginning to munch away.

“Your face is a mess, Kashid.” Hakuno picks up some nearby cloth, and reaches across the table, to wipe her sons face clean, that’s covered in crumbs.

“Ah!~ Finally!” Aea mutters a word of thanks to the servant who brought out the alcohol.

Caster huffs out a sigh. As chaotic as ever. However, now that his only daughter is actually present in the palace, for the first time in at least six months, maybe he can finally get her to understand, what she must do with her life.

“Aea.”

Aea swallows her beer, looking up. “Yes, Papa?”

“You never did elaborate. How did it go with the prince of Ur?”

Aea groans. Her mood is quickly souring. “I told you Papa, I didn’t like him. He’s boring, he’s whiny, and spoiled.” Aea glances at Sian, and Akiya.

“Like Nungal, and Akiya really. I would rather not marry someone whose like my brothers.”

“Aea, you can’t keep pushing potential suitors away, like this. You may not like it, but it’s beneficial to both your people, and your family if you-”

“No! I’m not getting married. I refuse, I’m going back to the army tomorrow.” Aea takes another sip of her beer.

“Caster you are being too hasty. I am in agreement with our daughter. I do not want just any mongrel to lay their hands on her. There is no problem with her continuing to stay here, in the palace.” Archer explains.

“Caster-” Hakuno is about to jump into the conversation, to say that she agrees with Archer, and that he should just relax for a little while on this subject. Aea just returned, as she’s already being lectured by her father.

“No. You _are_ going to talk with the prince of Ur, in a few days when he and his father come to Uruk, for your brothers ceremony. You _will_  apologize for leaving in a hurry, and you _are_ going to actually talk with him.” Caster’s own ruby eyes, lock with Aea’s.

Aea slams the table with an open hand, making Kashid, and Ludari jump, and Akiya start to cry.

“Way to go, asshole.” Nungal hisses.

“Naeun!” Hakuno starts.

Aea stands up. “I’m not doing any of that! Enkidu isn’t even here at the palace yet, and you are trying to sell me off! Papa, all you care about is these…is these people who worship you as if you were ** _Ilati_ **Ninsun!”

“ _Nahu _.”__  Nungal whispers in an attempt to get both his sister, and his younger brother to calm down.  

“I am not attempting to sell you off, girl.” Caster argues. “You may be my daughter, but I am still your father, and you will do as I say.”

Aea doesn’t say anything in response, instead, storming off.

“Naeun!” Hakuno also stands up, but not before turning her attention to Caster, before taking off.

“You shouldn’t have been that cruel.”

“I told you, Caster.” Archer snickers, sipping some of his own alcohol.

Hakuno catches her breath, as she stands outside of Aea’s door. She knocks on her door hard.

“Naeun! It’s me, open this door!” Hakuno orders in Japanese.

“Still using the weird language, huh?” A familiar voice comes from behind.

Shit! Hakuno cringes, of all the times, why now?! Hakuno slowly turns her body around.

“Ishtar…?”

Ishtar smirks. “I have a message from Ninsun, she wants you to bring the new kid to see her. She’s been complaining, that you haven’t seen her in months. She also wants to talk with you, about your children as well, but I’ll do you a favor, and give you a heads up, as to what she’s going to say.” She flicks her black hair. “Isn’t that nice of me?”

“Ishtar…” Hakuno quickly looks between the door, and the goddess in front of her. “I’m not trying to be rude, but I don’t have time for this.”

“Ah, did something happen, with your daughter?” Ishtar shrugs. “No matter, I think you’ll find this to be more important than your kid. The gods are unhappy with Uruk at the moment, they wish to take the youngest three boys lives.”

The goddess wishes she could take a picture, of that dumb kings human girls face, the moment those words left her lips. 


	3. Execution Is Everything

There’s a long silence. It’s uncomfortable. Incredibly uncomfortable. Ishtar is making the situation, ten times worse with her stupid smirk.

Process. Hakuno needs to quickly process this information, and think of a way out of this mess.

Dammit, the loud footsteps that are coming closer, isn’t helping her think at all!

_“haha-ue?”_ A familiar voice calls.

Japanese. It must be Sian.

Sure enough, a blond hair, brown eyed boy peaks around the corner, and takes two steps forward, before stopping upon noticing the goddess standing across from his mother.

Ishtar’s face turns as red as a burning flame.

“W-w-what is your demon doing here?!” Ishtar asks Hakuno, breaking her out of her panic.

Demon? Hakuno’s eyes glance at Nungal. Uh, what is she talking about? She can’t possibly be talking, Nungal right?

“Sia- I mean, Ur-Nungal?” Hakuno quickly corrects herself.

Ishtar crosses her arms, and stomps her right foot. “Of course, that’s who I’m talking about stupid human! Isn’t he still supposed to be in Eridu?! Being all buddy buddy with Enki, or whatever?!”

Nungal stands in front of Hakuno, blocking her view of Ishtar. “As you can see, goddess I have returned, maybe if you would check on Uruk more than one every two weeks, you would know that.”

“You dare talk to your goddess, in that disrespectful tone?”

“If I recall, you like it when I talk to you in my “disrespectful tone” Nungal retorts.

Hakuno peaks out from behind, her son to see’s Ishtar’s face turn even redder.

“What? Have I made you embarrassed again, Ishtar? My bed is always open to you, goddess of love. Perhaps that is why, you are talking to my mother like she isn’t the queen of Uruk? You have missed your high prince so much, that you are being bratty.”

“Y-you..! That was a one time thing!” The goddess moves closer to the demigod.

“Hm? Wasn’t you in my bed before I left for Eridu?” Nungal asks innocently, with a smirk on his face.

Okay, Hakuno’s heard enough. “Sian.”

“I-idiot! You’re worse than Gil-”

Nungal doesn’t hear, or at least pretends not to hear, his mother, as he wraps his right arm around Ishtar’s waist, pressing his lips to Ishtar’s.

Hakuno sighs. “Nungal.” She tries again, her tone more stern than before.

After a few seconds, Nungal breaks his kiss with the now, angry goddess, turning around to face his mother.

“You disrespectful, little-” Ishtar turns her attention to Hakuno. “I’m leaving, human. Remember what I said. Ninsun wants to see you, and Gilgamesh’s heathens tomorrow.”

“Don’t talk about my siblings like that, goddess.” Nungal warns.

Ishtar doesn’t respond, instead choosing to disappear, not wanting to argue with the prince any longer.

“Mother, what was she on about?” Nungal asks after letting out a sigh.

“I’m not entirely sure. I need to talk to your father.” Hakuno glances at Aea’s door.

“Is Naeun still upset?”

“Probably.”

“I’ll talk to her, mother. You go talk with father. Aea might be so upset, once I tell her we’re going to see Ninsun tomorrow.”

Hakuno thinks for a moment, fixing her brightly colored robes.

“Be nice to her.” Hakuno tells her son.

“When am I ever not nice?” Nungal teases, as he opens the door to his twin sisters room.

Hakuno again, lets out a sigh. This boy. As reckless as ever. There’s no doubt that he probably, no _did,_ upset Ishtar but well…they can worry about that later. Nine times out of ten she’ll just come, and annoy them later in the week anyways.

“Hakuno.”

Hakuno turns her body around, only to see Archer Gilgamesh holding Akiya, whose fast asleep against his father’s chest.

“Gil!” Hakuno runs up to Gilgamesh, who instantly hands her, Akiya.

“What did that useless goddess want? I sensed her, as did Caster.”

Hakuno bites her lip. Oh boy, Archer is not going to like this news. Not at all. He’s no doubt, going to have a ton of complaints about this.

“Do you want the good news, or the bad news first?”

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow.

“Out with it, Hakuno.” Gilgamesh starts to head back, into the dining hall, with Hakuno following beside him. “Whatever happened, it cannot be that terrible.”

Oh, but it can.

“Ishtar…she said that the gods…aren’t happy.”

That earned a snort. “When are they ever happy? The gods are more human, they seem. They aren’t perfect beings.”

“I suppose that’s true but….the gods aren’t happy with Uruk.”

“And how is Uruk any of their business?”

“It’s not, but they must be upset with something Caster has done…they want to take Ludari, Eluti, and Akiya’s lives.”

Without skipping a beat, Archer Gilgamesh responds with, “They wouldn’t dare.”

“Your mother wants to see us tomorrow, as well.”

Archer Gilgamesh groans.

“Don’t be like that. Maybe Ninsun can tell us exactly, what the problem is. If it’s a misunderstanding-”

“Hakuno. You don’t quite understand how these gods work.” Hakuno watches as a few servants, bow to them. Something that she’s still not quite used to, after all of these years.

“The gods are vicious. You just haven’t had the opportunity to see their true nature, because you are still a novelty to them. They have taken my friend from me, once before.”

She knows that. She’s painfully aware of the fact, that the gods killed Enkidu, as punishment.

“Which is why we are going to be cautious.” Hakuno promises. “Your mother has been nothing but kind to me. She wants to see the kids, as well.”

“We?”

“I want you to go with me. Caster won’t leave his work long enough, to join me.”

Archer laughs. “Once again, it is Caster who has fucked up. Master, you are seeing his true nature as well now, no?”

Hakuno frowns. “Caster has just been busy with Nungal's ceremony. Things should calm down, after that is all done.”

Archer nods his head to two guards, as himself and Hakuno approach the dining hall, signaling that he wishes for the door to be opened.

It only takes a few seconds for Archer’s non-verbal order, to be carried out.

“Mama!” Three small children run up to Hakuno.

“Is Akiya asleep?” Ludari asks.

“Stupid, can’t you see, it’s obvious that he’s asleep.” His twin brother, Kashid states.

Caster Gilgamesh stands up, walks over to Hakuno, and mutters. “Go sit down.” to the three boys.

The twins, Kashid and Ludari make a pouty face before doing what they were told to do. Eluti soon follows after his older brothers.

“How is Aea?” Caster presses his lips to Hakuno’s, which earned an eye roll from Archer.

“I realize that my words may have sounded harsher, than intended I was attempting to get her to understand, that I need her to stop being so wild. She is not Enkidu."

“Sian is talking to her now.” Hakuno responds, unconsciously holding the child in her arms, closer to her.

“What have you done, Caster?” Archer suddenly hops into the conversation.

“What are you talking about?’ Caster hisses at his younger self. “I do not believe I was talking to you, I was speaking to our queen here.”

“Watch your tone, Caster.” Archer warns. “Just because you are trying to sell our daughter, to some mongrel-”

“I’m doing no such thing, Archer.”

“Not in front of the kids.” Hakuno chimes in, causing both Gilgamesh to stop arguing for a moment.

Caster glances at the three young boys, Ludari wrestling Kashid to the floor.

“We should put these boys down for the night.”

That’s a good idea. She can put the boy in her arm down to sleep as well.

“Mm.”

Archer Gilgamesh leans back a bit. _“ALKA!”_

Caster Gilgamesh sighs heavily. “They’re not lions, or tigers. You can’t tell them to “come here” like they are animals.”

Much to Caster Giglamesh’s surprise, the three boys instantly stop fighting, and run up to Archer.

“Appa!” Eluti smiles up at Archer.

“What is it, Appa” Ludari asks.

“Bedtime.” Archer simply responds, earning a whine from the three children.

“We want to stay up longer!” Ludari whines.

Hakuno hands Akiya off to Caster, who grunts at the sudden exchange. Hakuno bends down so that she’s at eye level with Ludari, her brown eyes meeting his red irises.

“We’re going to see, Ninsun tomorrow.”

Those crimson eyes light up, reminding Hakuno for just a split second, of Gilgamesh’s child self, back in Chaldea.

“Really?!” Both Kashid, and Ludari say at the same time.

“Really.” Hakuno smiles at Kashid. The only way to tell Kashid, and Ludari apart is the part in their hair. Ludari has a part on the right side of his blond hair, while Kashid has a part straight down the middle of his own golden hair.

That seemed to work, the twin boys, and their young brother head out of the dining hall.

She stands back up, meeting Caster Gilgamesh’s gaze. “Let me get these guys to bed, then we can talk.”

“Let the servants do that.” Caster and Archer say in unison.

“But-”

“You do everything for those boys.” Archer reminds his Master, calling a servant over in Sumerian.

“Just for tonight.” Caster mummers, as Archer orders the servant to take his youngest son, out of his other selves arms.  

Archer and Caster watch as the servants escort, the young boys out of the dining all, leaving the two kings alone, with Hakuno.

Caster takes Hakuno by the hand, leading her to their bedroom once he’s sure that they are alone.

“Let us also, relax. Judging by the look on your face, something must have happened. I sensed, that useless goddess.” Caster grips Hakuno’s hand tighter.

“Something must have happened.” is an understatement. Still, maybe Caster will have some ideas on how to get out of this mess.

As soon as Archer slams the door of their chambers behind them, she finds Caster’s hand going to her hair, removing the flowers from it, and letting her hair fall down, past her shoulders.

“Master, don’t let him distract you from the situation at hand.” Archer Gilgamesh, removes the jewelry on his neck, and arms, finally flopping onto the bed. “Tell him, how he’s fucked up.”

Glaring at his younger self, before returning his attention to his queen, whose nervously tugging at her robes.

“Hakuno, my queen, what is that idiot talking about? What exactly did that goddess say to you? Did she threaten you? If she did, I will go take care of this problem right now.”

Hakuno shakes her head, her hands finding her way to Caster’s chest. “Nothing like that.” she promises.

“Your mother, Ninsun, wants to see us.”

Caster scoffs. “I don’t have time, for that. Hakuno, I must prepare for Ur-Nungal’s ceremony. It is in less than a week, and myself and him still have much to do.”

“Workaholic.” Archer whispers.

“Anyway.” Hakuno watches as Caster Gilgamesh’s, hands tug at her robes helping her undo them, and picking up Archer’s own attire from the ground, and wrapping her in the over-sized robes.

“Ishtar claims that the gods are upset with Uruk.” Hakuno swallows, as she notices Caster’s face darken. “T-the gods want to kill the three younger boys.”

The mage king doesn’t say anything for what feels like forever, as he leads Hakuno to their bed, allowing her to get in first, Archer’s arms wrapping around her waist, the instant she does so.

“They’re children.” Caster finally states, as he rids himself of his jacket. “The children pose no threat to the gods.”

Archer laughs. “That means nothing to these gods. You of all people, should know this Caster.”

“That is what has me so confused as well.” Hakuno confesses. “If anything, Nungal, and Aea should pose the biggest threat, as they’re grown.”

Caster opens a gate, and a bottle of wine, and three cups fall from it. He pours one glass at a time, before he responds.

“I believe, we all need this.”

True enough. Hakuno takes a sip of the red wine, out of her goblet, letting the sweet taste coat her tongue.

“I cannot go with you.” Caster breaks the silence, pressing his lips to her own. “I must stay here, in the ziggurat. The boy, is finishing his tattoo tomorrow. I must go over his speech again.”

Ever the over thinker, Caster has to be stressed about Nungal’s ceremony. She feels a bit bad, about piling this news on top of the work, he already has, but….

“Ninsun wants to see all of the children.”

“Nungal cannot go.”

“You wish to upset, our mother?” Archer hisses. “I do wish to hear the whining that will come, if the boy is not there.”

Caster again, takes a long sip of his wine. “Then we will have to do this early in the morning…Nungal needs to be back here, early in the morning. I still cannot go with you, however.”

That’s fine. Hakuno has Archer with her. So at least she won’t have to handle, all of the children by herself.

“I can get him back, here before then.” Hakuno promises, this time she is the one kissing Caster. “Thank you, Gil. I know you’re busy.”

“Don’t thank him for doing what is supposed to do.” Archer pulls her against his own chest, stealing her lips.

Caster rolls his eyes. “Be cautious, Hakuno. Ninsun may be my mother, but she is still on Enlil’s side.” Caster’s eyes flash to Archer. “I am counting on you, to defend our queen, and our children.”

Archer waves his hand. “You worry too much. The worst our mother will do, is whine at us.”

Caster isn’t so sure about that.

Hakuno finishes her wine, handing the gold goblet, back to Caster.

“The only good news I think you’ll like out of this is, I think Sian may have been…sleeping with, or trying to court Ishtar. He kissed her.”

It doesn’t take long until both Gilgamesh’s are laughing loudly. She wraps her small arms around, Caster.

Everything will be okay. It has to be.

Nungal eyes open, at the sound of chirping birds, outside of his sisters, balcony. He sits up, rubbing the sleep away. He looks outside, still dark. Good, he woke up before the servants, or his mother came to fetch them.

The high prince, stands up. Grabbing a blanket from his sisters bed, and wrapping it around his body, heading out to the balcony.

Like he thought, his twin sister is sound asleep, on a bed of pillows with her own pet lion, Azure, guarding her.

“Naeun.”

Azure moves closer to her master, a warning to Nungal to go away.

This damn lion is just like his sister. He’s not giving up though. Aea is getting up!

“Naeun!” He calls out again.

“Go away.” Aea hisses. “What are you still doing in my room, anyways?”

“Get up.”

“You’re not my dad.”

“Stop being a brat.”

“Says the king brat himself.” Aea rolls over.

“We’re going to see, Ninsun. Get up.”

“I don’t want to see Papa.” Naeun retorts, reluctantly sitting up.

“I told you, I’m not going to make you marry anyone you don’t want to. I will talk with father, I carry weight with him, it will be fine.” Nungal looks out at the city. “Stop being a brat.”

Aea stands up, her own lion following her. “Go take care of your tattoo. I will meet you outside.”

Hakuno bends down, to fix Ludari’s earrings.

“Hungry, mama.” The young boy whines, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“I know, I know. There should be food at Ninsun’s temple, just hang in there a little longer, okay?”

Archer Gilgamesh’s picks up, Eluti and sits him on a horse, his eyes turn to the staircase, as the two oldest children, Nungal, and Aea run down the stairs.

“You’re late!” Archer hisses.

Nungal makes it in front of his Archer father, and Hakuno hugging them both, panting.

“Excuseeee me. I didn’t know we had a set time.”

“We just made it outside ourselves.” Hakuno smiles gently, as Aea joins the party.

“Boy. Help me with you younger brothers.” Archer orders, and Nungal nods, picking up Kashid.

“Brother!” The young prince hugs Nungal tightly.

“Aea.” Hakuno, smiles brushing Aea’s bangs away from her face. “How are you feeling?”

Aea’s eyes dart away. “I’m better, mama. Papa just pissed me off.”

Hakuno ignores Archer’s laughter at Aea’s comment.

“He was just…not thinking straight.”

Her mother could say that again.

“Is Papa not coming with us?’ Aea changes the subject.

“No.” Archer motions for Nungal to get on a horse with the other set of twins. “You should already know he would rather work, than spend time with his spawn.”

“Gil!”

Aea lets out her own chuckle. “What do you want me to do, mama? Who do you wish for me to ride with?”

“Eluti. I have to keep Akiya, with me.”

Sounds good to her. Aea hops onto the brown horse, that her younger brother is holding onto for dear life.

“ _Nin!”_ Eluti grins.

__“_ Shesh!” _Aea returns the greeting, “I’m heading on ahead, Ninsun’s temple right? We will meet you there, Appa.”

Aea takes off before Archer can respond.

“Hey! Wait for us! You won’t beat us there!” Nungal also takes off, catching up with his sister.

“IT’S NOT A RACE!” Hakuno yells out, onto deaf ears.

Archer huffs out an annoyed sigh. “These kids...”  He holds out his hand, after he gets on his stallion.

“Come, Master. Let us catch up with these spawn of ours, before they tear up the whole city.”

Hakuno takes her former servants hand, as he pulls her up.

“Thank you.” Hakuno mummers, holding Akiya close to her.

“Hold on to me.” Archer orders, following after Nungal, and Aea.

He didn’t need to tell her twice.

Following dust cloud, after dust cloud, and listening to Archer’s complaints, eventually the horse stopped to a halt, in front of a temple Hakuno knows all too well.

“I won.” Nungal smirks.

“No!” Eluti argues. “ _Nin,_ won! You cheated, by taking a shortcut!”

Nungal gives Eluti a slight push, to which Kashid, and Ludari giggle. “Sorry kid, you lost.”

“You all damn near, woke up all of Uruk, with your recklessness.” Archer jumps off his horse, before helping Hakuno down.

“Appa, tell Nungal, to stop being mean!” Eluti whines, tears forming in his eyes.

Hakuno sighs. Spoiled. All of these children are spoiled.

…And Archer is spoiling them more by picking up Eluti the minute he’s about to cry.

“Crybaby!” Kashid, and Ludari say in unison.

“Be quiet.” Archer orders. “Let us go get this over with.” Gilgamesh, grabs Hakuno’s hand, leading her up the temple steps, where servants are already bowing to the royal family.

“King Gilgamesh! Queen Hakuno!” The head priest greets, bowing slightly, as Nungal heads into the temple last.

“High prince.”

“I’m here to see my mother. It would be a good opportunity for these young ones here, to learn how to summon her.” Archer’s tone different from what Hakuno is used to. She almost can see Caster uttering those exact words.

“Of course. Follow me, your highness.”

Hakuno follows Archer, to the more secluded area of the temple, trying to keep an eye on her children as she does so. She’s lucky that Aea, and Nungal are here to help her, while Archer deals with the head priest.

Hakuno tries not to laugh at Archer’s bored expression, as he listens to the head priests complaints, about funding. They must think he’s Caster.

“Yes, yes.” Archer makes shooing motions with his hands. “Leave us. My mother has requested to see my offspring. Or would rather hinder your princes, and princess from seeing their goddess?”

“O-of course not!” The head priests bows. “If you require anything, my king do not hesitate to let us know.”

Archer groans. “I am not my older self, I cannot deal with these complaints. It is boring, and a waste of time.”

Hakuno presses her lips to Archer’s cheek. “Calm down. They must have gotten you confused with, Caster that’s all.”

“You are too kind, Hakuno.” Archer complains. “Aea.” His own red eyes, meeting his daughters.

“Yes, Appa?”

“Teach these young ones, how to summon my mother.”

Aea nods. Easy enough.

“Kashid, Ludari, Eluti.” Aea kneels down, as the three boys join her at her side.

Nungal yawns. “What do you think, is going to happen father? Ninsun never calls us here without a reason.”

Archer shares a glance with Nungal. “I do not know. I am not interested in playing these gods games, however. Nor should you. Remember that. The gods are only interested in their own pleasure. So you must be the same. Never do anything as king, you do not want to do.”

“Right.” Nungal eyes drift over to the temple maidens.

Hakuno brushes Akiya’s hair back, as Archer looks over at his youngest son.

“How is he?” Archer quickly glances at Aea, whose explaining how to summon, Ninsun to her younger brothers.

“Akiya? He’s okay. He was grumpy this morning.” Hakuno giggles. “Just like you.”

Archer frowns a bit, as Akiya opens his own brown eyes. “I was not “grumpy” woman. This whole task, is a waste of time. If the gods are going to try to end the lives of my sons, then I will have to go to war.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It is the truth. I will not allow anyone else close to me, to be killed by the whims of these gods.”

“Appa!” Aea calls. “We’re done!” The blonde haired girl, uses some of her own mana, to light the candles around the room.

Hakuno swallows.

“Do not be nervous.” Archer allows Hakuno to grab onto his hand, as a bright light fills the room. “Take my hand in yours, and let us not fear what hands like ours can do.”


	4. Predator to Prey

“Look, Mama!” Eluti holds up a small tiger cub.

“Mother.” Archer Gilgamesh starts. “We cannot take all of these animals with us, the other children are too young, to even begin to understand how to take care of these cubs properly.”

The goddess doesn’t seem to hear her son, or is at least pretending not to listen, a she holds the small child, Akiya in her arms.

“This little one, is quite cute.” Ninsun, the golden hair goddess smiles at Hakuno. “I wanted another girl, however…”

“ _Mother.”_ Gilgamesh says again, impatience present in his voice. “What is the meaning of all this? Why did you send that useless goddess, to scare my queen? We are busy, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“I did no such thing!” Ninsun retorts, holding the child closer to her person. “You are a bad influence on the children, no wonder Nungal is exactly your spitting image.”

That statement causes Nungal to frown a bit. “Grandmother, please. Stay focused.”

“Nungal is just like your older self.”

Archer brings a hand up to his face. Alright, Hakuno has to speak up now, her Archer is getting annoyed, and is probably going to say something that he’ll regret if she keeps letting this back and forth continue.

“Nin-“ Hakuno bites her lip, dammit she almost forgot. “Mother.” She quickly corrects herself. There’s no telling how much Ninsun would whine, if Hakuno called her by her actual name, instead of “mother.”

Ninsun smiles in the direction of Hakuno, “Yes, my child?”

“Please, can you tell us exactly what is happening? Both myself, and Gilgamesh are worried about what Ishtar claimed.”

Ninsun stares at Hakuno, just long enough for her to feel uncomfortable. Those red eyes, a bit darker than Gilgamesh’s feel like the goddess, is staring into her soul. 

Ninsun glances at the three children, Ludari, Kashid, and Eluti as they play with their new tiger cubs, laughing as Kashid’s own cub growl at him. Those red eyes, flash at Nungal.

“Malku, take your brothers into the other room.”

Nungal stands up, heading over to where his younger brothers, are playing, mummering for them to follow him.

“But, what about my teegee?!” Ludari exclaims.

“Yes, I don’t want to lose my teegee either!” Kashid, and Eluti state at the same time.

Aea laughs as she watches Nungal slowly close his fist. “I will help you, brother.”

“Mother,” Nungal gets Hakuno’s attention. “They do not listen to me.”

Okay, there is way too many people with the same personality type in this room.

“Aea, can you please take the tiger cubs, so that your brother can carry Eluti?” Hakuno asks kindly.

Aea nods her head, bending down picking up two of the tiger cubs, and telling Ludari to carry his.

“Come here, Eluti.” Nungal mutters picking up the blond-haired boy. “Mother, father we will be waiting for you, when you are done.”

Archer Gilgamesh, does nothing more than nod his head, as he watches the group of children leave the area.

“You should give Hakuno, back my young one.” Gilgamesh crosses his arms, obviously still annoyed, at the hand.

“No, I think I will hold this one for a little longer. I can multitask, you know.” Ninsun brushes Akiya’s hair out from his face.

“He looks so human….” Hakuno hears Ninsun whispers.

“Mother, if you have no information for us, then we will be leaving.”

“Gil-“

Ninsun lets out a deep sigh. “My son is in a hurry as ever. I suppose since the children, cannot hear us, now is a good time to explain, exactly what exactly is going on.”

Hakuno swallows. Whatever information Ninsun has, it can’t be good. Hakuno glances at Gilgamesh, who looks……calm. For the time being.

That may change as soon as his mother, finishes what she has to say.

“The gods aren’t pleased, Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh snorts. “When are they ever, mother?”

“I am serious, my son.” Ninsun stands up, holding Akiya on her hip. “You have created, quite a fuss. There are two of you running around, along with Enkidu. Who is supposed to be dead.”

Archer’s eyes narrow. “If they are upset about that, then these useless gods, need to take it up with me, instead of my children.”

Hakuno can’t deny, that Gilgamesh has a point. If the gods are upset, about the fact that when they returned to Uruk, she brought Enkidu with them, then the problem should be with her, Enkidu, and both Gilgamesh. Not with the children.

“That isn’t all, Gilgamesh.” Ninsun moves to stand in front of Hakuno. “Your other half, is a strong magician, and you are strong in your own right, my son.”

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, as Hakuno looks up to meet Ninsun’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not sure exactly where you are going with this…” Hakuno inwardly cringes, before finishing her sentence. “Mother.”

Ninsun brings one hand to Hakuno’s cheek. “Still ever so human.” The goddess smiles softly. “What I am attempting to explain is, the gods are worried about your offspring. An and Enlil are willingly to overlook Ur-Nungal, Aea, and Kashid, since my son needed an heir, and it is natural to have a large family.”

“You make my heir, sound like a pet mother.” Gilgamesh once again, takes Hakuno hand into his own.

“You know, I did not mean it like that. I care for these children, just as much as you do Gilgamesh.”

“I am still not sure, that I understand what the issue is.” Hakuno mummers. “I’m still confused.”

“The other gods are for a lack of a better word, scared Hakuno. They are scared of this child in particular.” Ninsun holds up Akiya a bit higher.

Gilgamesh frowns. “Akiya is a child. He poses no threat to the gods.”

“That should be the case, however Akiya has the same amount of divinity as Nungal.”

“And?” Gilgamesh holds Hakuno’s hand a little tighter.

He’s getting angry.

“Gil..” Hakuno whispers, in an attempt to calm, the king of heroes down.

“How divinity works, is think of alcohol, you can add water to dilute it, making the rate of which you get drunk slower. It is the same with humans with divinity, with each offspring, the amount of their divinity should be getting smaller.”

Okay, that makes sense, Hakuno thinks to herself. Hakuno can almost hear Caster Gilgamesh, explaining this in the exact same way.

“Has that not already happened, with Akiya?” Hakuno questions.

“It is as Hakuno said. The child is your arms, is an exact copy of my queen.”

Ninsun is the one who is bringing a hand up to her face, now. “Were you two not listening? Akiya has the exact same divinity as Nungal, and Aea. If I am being completely honest, I am sensing a tad more divinity from Akiya, than I do Nungal, and Aea.”

…Shit.

“The gods would not dare, kill my sons for something that they cannot control!” Gilgamesh lets go of Hakuno’s hand, balling up his fists.

As if on cue, the child in Ninsun’s arms starts to cry.

“Aww, shush now.” Ninsun holds Akiya close to her chest. “You woke him up, my son.” Ninsun hisses.

Hakuno holds her arms out, offering the goddess her help.

“It is okay, my child. I have dealt with children this age, before.” Ninsun reminds the female mage. “Which reminds me, you still have not met Dumuzid properly…”

“ _Mother._ ”

“Fine, fine.” Ninsun waves her right hand, in the same dismissive way, Caster waves his hand at Ishtar, whenever she chooses to show up unannounced.

“Myself, and Ishtar have been fighting for you both…but we are outnumbered.” Ninsun admits.

Ishtar, has been fighting for both herself, and Gilgamesh? Hakuno finds that statement hard to believe, especially since Ishtar still gives her such a hard time.

“Enki will do whatever it takes to protect Nungal, since that is his chosen, and he feels bad for that whole ordeal, when Nungal was small. The other children however…”

“That whole ordeal,” is something Hakuno would not like to remember. Enki killed Nungal, when he was a child, which is why both herself and Caster were more than shocked, when Nungal mentioned that Enki, had started contacting him through dreams.

“So, the gods are frightened of mere children, who will never cause them any harm?” Archer scoffs. “How pathetic.”

“Please.” Ninsun pleads. “I’m asking you my son, to be cautious. This is just a conversation at the moment, but I suspect An will move forward with his plans, of killing the three youngest boys, the moment they show any resistance. The same can be said for Enkidu as well.”

“We will continue to live, as we see fit, mother.” Gilgamesh turns around, to leave. “This conversation was useless, mother. I dare the gods to try to claim my sons lives. I will go to war, with their patron cities, without a second thought.”

Oh, Archer might that’s for sure. Caster though…. He would pass out at the thought of going to war, with so many cities at once.

“Do not teach them magic, or warfare.” Ninsun warns. “Let them live out their lives, as the spoiled princes they are.”

“Let us go, Hakuno. Farewell, mother.” Gilgamesh, leaves the area ahead of Hakuno.

Hakuno, weakly smiles at the goddess, “He is just upset...”

Ninsun again, shushes the crying Akiya in her arms. “I know my son quite well. He is more upset at the situation, than he is at me.”

“The plan wasn’t to teach the other boys magic to begin with. I’ve already had that talk with Caster.”

“Good, good. That is one less thing to worry about.” Ninsun passes Akiya, off to Hakuno.

Almost instantly the crying stops.

Ninsun shakes her head. “While small, he is just like his father.” Hakuno, much to her surprise, suddenly finds herself being hugged by the goddess.

“Please, remember what I said. Be careful, if you raise these boys as princes, my fellow gods, and goddesses’ worries will vanish with time.”

Hakuno slowly opens her brown eyes, only to find that the goddess has vanished.

What a load of information to process. Hakuno can only imagine, what Caster’s reaction will be to this news.

For now, though they need to worry about getting back to the Ziggurat. The sun should be rising soon, and she promised Caster, that she would have Nungal back by then.

Hakuno steps out into the main entrance, only to find long green locks, replacing the spot where Nungal should be.

And it looks like they are being attacked by one Aea, and two small demi-gods.

“Hakuno!” Archer returns to her side, glancing at Akiya. “Let us return to the ziggurat, as you can see my friend has returned.”

“Where is Sian?” Hakuno meets those crimson eyes.

“Enkidu was sent by my boring older self, to fetch him. He went ahead of us, do not worry.”

“Enkidu!” Ludari exclaims. “I bet you can’t lift, me, Kashid, and Eluti up all at the same time!”

“Maybe when we return home.” Enkidu ruffles Ludari’s long blond hair.

Hakuno laughs, as she notices that Aea’s face is as red as the flame that was used to summon Ninsun.

“Hakuno.’ Enkidu pulls Hakuno for a hug. “I am sorry, I was not here sooner, I wanted to enjoy life outside of the city for a tad longer.” Those eyes light up at the sight of Akiya. “May I hold him?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Hakuno hands off Akiya, to the clay being.

“My friends’ older self, has informed me of the situation so far.” Enkidu mummers in a low voice, so that the other children can’t hear.

“You’ll laugh when you hear what my mother has just informed us of, Enkidu.” Archer chimes in, exiting the temple.

Hakuno mummers’ small words of thanks to the priests, and temple maiden’s as she follows her former servant, out of his mother’s temple, counting the children as they too follow their father.

“You can tell both myself, and Caster exactly what happened, when we’ve returned home. I’m sure Hakuno agrees with me, when I say that the children shouldn’t be involved in this.”

“Enkidu is right.” Hakuno nods her head in agreement, with the being. “I don’t want the boys in a panic.”

Archer huffs out an annoyed sigh. “You all worry far too much.”

“It doesn’t hurt to be at least a little cautious.” Enkidu smiles at their friend, as Archer helps Eluti onto Enkidu’s horse.

“We will talk about this more, once we’ve returned to the ziggurat.” Archer hops onto his own horse, pulling Hakuno onto the animal soon after.

“What about these things?” Aea asks, nodding her head at the tiger cubs.

A small gate opens above, Archer’s head, and a red blanket falls from it, he hands it off to Enkidu.

“So, I am not only playing babysitter, but also an animal caretaker now?” Enkidu asks playfully, to which Archer shrugs.

“You, and Aea go on ahead.” Enkidu tells Gilgamesh, slowly coaxing the cubs into the blanket.

“I will meet you, back at the ziggurat.” Aea takes off, ahead of her father.

“Let us hurry and catch up to her, before she destroys the whole city.” Gilgamesh teases, following after Aea.

Caster Gilgamesh, frowns down at the three tiger cubs, before meeting Archer’s eyes.

“Did you not tell her, that we couldn’t take these things?”

Archer returns the scowl. “Do you think, I did not try? Our mother kept going on about, “Igisum, igisum,” so I had no choice, but to take these animals. Enkidu is here, they can teach the children how to care for the cubs.”

Hakuno quickly glances at Enkidu, who shrugs. “I do not mind, I suppose.”

“Remind me, my boring older self, why are we in the next room over, from Nungal? He needs to know what is going on as well.”

Fortunately for Archer, he doesn’t have to wait for an answer long, before a loud curse in Japanese can be heard.  

It’s silent for a moment, before a collective sigh is heard, from the group of adults.

“He’s being a child. Getting a tattoo, doesn’t even hurt that bad.” Archer complains.

“As you can hear, anything we tell Nungal will fall on deaf ears.” Caster takes, Hakunos hand. “But with that being said, I am not extremely worried. We are just being threatened.”

“And you are okay with that, Caster?” Archer questions, his eyes narrowing.

“I did not say that. Our focus should be on Uruk, on Nungal. In case you’ve forgotten Archer, we are having guests in our home, for the next three days. Starting tonight.”

Archer scoffs.

Shit, Hakuno damn near forgot about that. She glances between both Gilgamesh, hoping for some answers from either of them, about what is exactly, is happening in the Ziggurat tonight.

Caster laughs a bit, pressing his lips to Hakuno’s. “Do not look so worried, my queen. We are only playing king and queen, for a few hours.” He promises.

“But the gods-“

“Will have to wait.” Caster interrupts Hakuno. “I have no use, for the gods feelings or worries. They are just trying to scare us. I will not be intimidated.”

“My friend is right, Hakuno.” Enkidu hugs Hakuno from behind. “I believe we need to cautious, but we cannot let the gods scare us, or allow them to keep us from living, the life that you worked so hard to give us.”

Hakuno bites her lip, while she’s still worried, Enkidu is right. Unless herself, both Gilgamesh, and Enkidu do anything reckless, which isn’t the plan, everything should be alright.

Hakuno’s face heats up as Archer too wraps his arms around his former Master’s waist, his lips pressing against hers, she can feel Enkidu release her from their hold, only to be replace by the mage king’s attention, his own lips pressing against her neck.

Hakuno can faintly hear the door close, Enkidu must have snuck out, no doubt to either nap, or go check on the smaller children.

“Did you know Caster, that our mother was begging us, for another child? She was requesting a girl, if I remember correctly...” Archer’s hands run across Hakuno’s torso, making it hard to think straight.

“Really now?” Caster brushes Hakuno’s brown from her face, before kissing her cheek softly. “Our queens’ body, should be healed enough, to have another child, yes?”

No, no, no! She is not having another child! Her youngest child is only six months old. No way, no how is this happening!

“King Gilgamesh!” A voice calls from the other room.

Caster sighs heavily, bending down leaning his head on Hakuno’s shoulder. She can faintly hear Archer make an annoyed noise as well.

Caster reluctantly, lets Hakuno go. “Do you wish to see your son? I am assuming the priests of Enki, have finished the boy’s artwork.”

Hakuno nods her head. “For a moment. I need to check on the other boys too, to help them get ready for tonight.”

“Aea, and Enkidu are probably already starting on that.” Archer comments, heading out ahead of Caster, and Hakuno.

Caster waits for Archer to leave, before he utters. “Everything will be fine, Hakuno. Trust me, nothing bad will happen, as long as I am around.”

Hakuno takes Caster’s hand as he leads her out of the room.

She hopes Caster is right.


End file.
